Queen Illumina
Illumina belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description The young queen of the LightWings doesn't stand out very much from the crowd, much to everyone's surprise. Illumina is a dragon with a tall stature, but she is deemed as an overly thin individual for her age, although she is a lot better than when she was starved. Among a group of LightWings, she probably won't be too eye-catching, except that it might be easy to identify her because of her bony features which lack muscles. Most still call her pretty, though, and for a few good reasons. Her scales are a soft, light yellow, saturating to gold at the edges of her wings and underbelly. Her underscales are more vulnerable compared to the rest of her main scales. The membranes on her wings are a pale orange, which lights up her entire complexion. Her spines and horns are the same shade of orange. Illumina's head spines are slightly longer than the average LightWing, but it's nothing catchy. The real thing that most dragons notice is the color of her eyes. They are two pure emeralds, shimmering with a coolness that completely contrasts her warm colored scales. Under very bright lights, her eyes appear to be a lighter shade of lime green. Her emotions doesn't always show, but when it does, it is the most obvious in her eyes. She has the standard mirror scales, which are medium-sized, and they function just about as well as any other LightWing's. What's not normal about Illumina is evident in the way she walks - with a constant limp in her right hind leg. Her unfortunate disability was due to an even more unfortunate event, one that played quite a significant part in her life. Personality No one expects one of the brightest dragons to have spent almost her entire life in darkness. By looking at Illumina, almost everyone would think she's a good queen. She's young, pretty and most importantly - kind and forgiving, a trait rarely found among other rulers of the tribe. She's also fairly good at ruling and being fair and just to everyone. Almost every dragon would think she was a dragon destined for a royal life from the very beginning. Only those who have stuck around long enough knows what she had truly gone through. And it's not very pretty. Yet, the fact that she carries a dark past meant that made Illumina all the more worthy of respect. You could hardly tell what pain she had been through - the young LightWing almost always smiles at her subjects, often disregarding the fact that she's a royal dragon to help subjects with even tiny problems. Some may argue that some of her actions are "unprofessional", but Illumina believes that being a ruler isn't just about commanding your subjects and watching over your kingdom from a throne - it's about understanding every part of your land, including every little thing the dragons of your tribe had to say. She assists Queen Lalonde in watching over the Circle as well as her own order. When out of royal business, Illumina is very friendly and casual, a dragon who would usually stop by for a nice chat or take a walk around town with her friends. She often places herself in the talons of her subjects, walking through the streets like a normal LightWing with no authority, yet still carrying the same air of power that she truly possesses. When she speaks, her voice is full of sincerity, and even she doubts her own ability to lie. She doesn't want her tribe to fear her, instead she encourages them to open up more while she's around. She's observant, often noting down little problems that the kingdom was having before bringing it back to discuss it with the Order. This, of course, makes her very likable and she is often easy to approach. The queen, no matter how flawless she appears to be to others, however, would not deny that she has quite a few weaknesses. She may act confident and convincing when speaking, but deep down, there are shreds of doubt she simply cannot shake off. She is secretly insecure, probably from her past, and highly emotional and sensitive. She even admits that, if she wasn't queen, she would have broke down and cried many times. Illumina has an extensive memory, so none of the darkness that she had experienced is truly gone from her mind. Sometimes, she is still haunted by them, although she does not let it affect how she handles things in life. But one thing's for sure: she cannot do everything alone. She may not look like she needs it, but Illumina relies heavily on the support that everyone is giving her. She still has doubts about her true status - she was, after all, only queen by marriage. If one day her subjects were to turn on her and tell her that she's a terrible ruler, she'd crumble and possibly lose her life - metaphorically, at least. Illumina finds extreme comfort in the presence of other dragons. It doesn't matter if they don't talk to her or interact with her directly - they just need to be there, and she'll feel some semblance of reassurance. This may be because of her history, when she had been forcefully secluded from everyone and everything, almost on the verge of facing a world of eternal darkness. All and all, Queen Illumina isn't the average ruler. She sometimes tries to be so much more than she can for her tribe... and one part of her still fears that she isn't what the LightWings need, that Lalonde was much better off with someone else... but given her heart of gold, which had not changed despite what horrors she had been through, her concerns would probably never happen. History Illumina hatched to a normal LightWing family, just like any dragonet of her age, with the idea of royalty far away from her mind. She was a single dragonet, and losing her father at the age of four probably didn't make her life the best, but she had little to complain. Her easygoing nature and extroverted personality made her one of the most likable dragons in town, and she had many close friends that she spent her time with. However, everything good disappeared on the day that she did. As she wandered the borders of her kingdom, a NightWing spotted her, and, being entranced and curious about her unique appearance, managed to knock her out and bring her back to a extremely remote location in the Rainforest Kingdom. The abduction happened so fast that no one even saw it coming - this obviously caused an uproar in the LightWing kingdom, as none of them had a dragon go missing before - let alone one that was so well known. Illumina's grief-stricken mother and her close friends organized huge search parties everywhere, but none were successful in finding her. And for a good reason, too. Malakai, the psychopathic NightWing that kidnapped the young dragon, had brought her to a cave which was incredibly far away from both RainWing and NightWing civilization, and conveniently used his animus magic to soundproof her prison so that no one would ever be able to hear her screams for help. He chained the LightWing up completely, binding her talons and bending her wings with the heavy metal links, which had locks that can only be opened by the animus-enchanted key he carried with him all the time. Even as she became more frail and weak with each passing day, the lunatic dragon continued to regard her with interest and some sort of twisted appreciation, as if her pretty scales was part of his trophy collection. Malakai was entirely obsessed with her, and acted nothing but possessive towards her. He would only give her enough food for her to barely stay alive, and most days she could do nothing but lay helplessly with the heavy chains weighing her down. Yet, the NightWing never laid a claw on her with the intention to hurt her, until one day she snapped. As Malakai undid part of the chains that bound her wings to more closely examine the mirror scales, the dormant spark in the broken LightWing ignited with a sudden burst of anger as she flicked her free wing enough to only hit him in the face, but that was more than enough to enrage him. He bound her wing back with the chains and manage to unleash his wrath on Illumina physically, up to the point where he has permenantly crippled her right hind leg. And let's say he didn't stop after that, inflicting harm upon her whenever he was in a temper, although never enough to leave permanent scars. Although it seemed like all hope was lost, Illumina's savior came in the form of a rather weird-looking SkyWing with the name of Velvet. When she saw the NightWing entering and exiting the area suspiciously, she knew something was up, and manage to find the cave that he was keeping the LightWing hostage in. Velvet instantly knew he hid something inside that cave, and with her natural wit and survival skills, she laid down a series of traps to take Malakai by surprise and knocking him unconscious before her could react with animus magic. The SkyWing found Illumina, whose eyes were almost completely devoid of hope. She freed Illumina from the chains and used them to bind Malakai instead. The LightWing told Velvet, in a weak voice that the key had to be taken far away from this place and be destroyed. The explorer did as she was told, and focused on helping the dragon who can barely walk back to her home. In the process, the two forged a bond that was one of the first that Illumina had ever experienced in about 20 years. Her reappearance was as much of a shock as it was when she initially went missing. Her mother, who still carried the faintest of hopes that she might return one day, broke down when she saw her daughter. Lightstorm held Illumina as both of them cried, and her old friends celebrated her return as well. The key was a proof of what the young dragon had been through, and the whole kingdom and Velvet witnessed the destruction of the cursed object in the kingdom of the LightWings. The SkyWing was welcome as a savior and a hero, and she continued to live there since then. It took quite a few years, but Illumina managed to slowly recover from her physical and mental issues with a lot of support. In the process, she developed a slowly growing crush on the queen of the LightWings - Queen Lalonde. She managed to hit her lucky stars one day and engaged in a conversation with the pink dragon outside of serious business, and the two got closer. Eventually, after a few years, Lalonde accepted Illumina's talon in marriage, making her a ruler of the kingdom as well. Skills/Abilities Being a queen of the Order, Illumina holds a certain amount of power over dragons under her. She rarely uses her voice to command others, though. She, however, is incredibly good at talking out problems to solve them, and using her convincing voice to get out of trouble. Illumina has the normal LightWing abilities, but she can barely fight. Her disabled leg obviously makes it hard for her to walk or fly like a normal dragon, so she normally stays grounded and moves at a slower pace than most dragons. She is very sharp and knows how to make acute observations. Due to having practice while hunting, she has good accuracy, and will almost always flash a dragon in the right angle with her mirror scales if she chooses to use them, enough to blind and stun them, very quickly. Despite being physically slow, she has insane reaction times. Relationships Lightstorm: Illumina loves her mother with all of her heart, even more so now when she had left her for more than a decade. They are both very protective of one another. She still listens to Lightstorm's advice every now and then. She knows that her mother has feelings for Passion, and she encourages her to go after the RainWing. Velvet: Her one true, inseparable friend. The SkyWing was the one who rescued Illumina when she was on the verge of death. On the way back to her kingdom, the two ended up bonding and it was Velvet that helped the LightWing through the darkest first days of her freedom. The two share almost no secrets in between them, and would always see each other as their most trusted confidante. Lalonde: The true queen of the LightWings is more than just Illumina's wife by marriage - the golden dragon is very much in love with her, and would give up her life in an instant to protect her. She still adores the pink LightWing as much as the first day she saw her, and even though she isn't always around, Lalonde's mere presence is enough to calm Illumina's nerves. She values any time they spend together very much. Malakai: If given a choice, Illumina would gladly burn this dragon to ash. The part that prevents her from ever laying a talon on another dragon out of spite keeps these thoughts at bay, though. She presumes that he's dead and she is correct. She remembers everything he has done to her, and the mention of the NightWing's name always brings a fresh wave of bitterness to her heart, but the thought that he had a taste of his own medicine always helped calm her nerves. Passionfruit: Illumina sympathizes with the mentally unstable RainWing who is under her mother's care. She does what she can to help her get over her inner demons, and truly believes that she can be the one to ease Lightstorm's pain from losing her father. Quotes Text Trivia * Illumina has nyctophobia (fear of darkness) and mild claustrophobia (fear of small spaces). Both likely came from the years she had spent trapped. * If she did not have the natural pain resistance, she would be likely dead from the agony when she was tortured. * Her crippled hind leg doesn't hurt her, but she cannot support herself on it, so she always limps. Her flight is disrupted because of this. * Likes sugary foods, including fizzy drinks. * Has very hard times with falling asleep, and a very light sleeper. The tiniest noise or disturbance can send her jumping in an instant. * Experiences dizziness if she doesn't eat enough. * She feels a lot, but it doesn't show that much on her face. * Flicks her tail when irritated or anxious. Gallery Text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LightWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)